Quiero una Familia Sana!
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Por que su confesión nunca puede ser tan normal, si se trata de ellos o si puede? tal vez muy a su estilo -Quiero una familia sana! -Paga me! Drabble Ichiruki...pesimo summary lean onegai prometo que les gustara!


**Quiero una familia sana!**

**Hai minna san, como están?  
antes que nada arigatou por entrar a leer una mas de las locuras de Yukary chan ^~^..nnos leemos abajo, espero lo disfruten **

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas(dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

**PALABRAS:** 499 (si es un drabble)

**Dedicatoria**: Este Drabble esta dedicado a Mayra Picon , Joselyn Vásquez y Camila Saez Parra…por ser ichirukistas de corazón y por qué con ellas se puede debatir el ichiruki de una manera muy locamente ordenada jeeje sus argumentos cuentan con buenos fundamentos, cosa que para mi eso es importante y me algra que alla Ichirukistas as…arigatou chicas espero les guste!

Un día gris las nubes reinaban el cielo de Karakura, la gente disfrutaba de la tarde, solo muy pocos podían presenciar la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en los cielos, las nubes no eran las únicas que surcaban los aires también Shinigami y Hollow.

**Idiota a tu izquierda-** Grito Rukia mientras esquivaba un ataque

**Maldición, donde esta Ishida!-** Grito molesto el peli naranja mientras mataba uno de los cientos de Hollow que les rodeaban

**Enana este es TU trabajo, no el mío-**Grito entre su pelea

Rukia sabía, no pudo evitar que un deje de tristeza le invadiera…bajo al guardia, Un Hollow le atravesó el abdomen con sus afiladas garras, para arrojarla por los aires.

**RUKIA!- **Grito desesperado al verla caer y corriendo asía su cuerpo

**KUCHIKI SAN!-** Grito Ishida al llegar y presenciar la escena-**Eres lento Kurosaki, me are cargo- **Dijo Ishida viendo como desaparecían con un shumpo dejándolo con una sonrisa

Urahara atendió a Rukia, que seguía inconsciente, la traslado a una habitación, dejo solos a los dos shinigamis, después de uno de sus comentarios tétricos y burlescos

**Gomen Ichigo-**Dijo Rukia despertándose y con la cabeza ladeada, el con la cabeza ladeada en forma de superioridad no contesto- **Se que…**

**Enana ten cuidado-**Dijo interrumpiéndole-** no quiero que golpeen tu vientre –**Dijo muy sonrojado/serio lo cual sorprendió a Rukia y sonrojo

**Ichigo?-**Pregunto sonrojada/sorprendida

**Yo quiero tener muchos hijos, así que cuídate…Por kami quiero una familia sana- **Dijo sonrojado como tomate y mirándole a los ojos-**Así que descansa-**Dijo para quitar su nerviosismo

**Idiota!-**Dijo sonriendo muy sonrojada para tomar la colcha que hace unos momentos la cubría y abalanzársele. Pero no se había dado cuenta es que para curarle Urahara abrió su ropa y dejo así, cosa que notaron enseguida pero cuando ella intento cubrirse-**Para tener bebes, antes hay que hacer otras cosas-**Le dijo Ichigo sonrojado y pícaramente Rukia le beso la mejilla y sonrió.

**Ara ara Ishida Kun que te paso?-**Dijo Urahara que se tomaba el te

Ishida se tropezó y ensucio su traje blanco-**Bien sabes lo que me paso-**Dijo Ishida tratándose de quitar lodo del uniforme-**Urahara san eso fue trampa!-**Dijo molesto una vez que tomo asiento

**Ishida san me rompe el corazón el que creas que soy capaz de eso-**Dijo cubriendo su cara con el abanico ante la mirada molesta de Ishida-**Reglas de juego son reglas de honor, tu apostaste que Kurosaki kun la regaría al confesarse pero no -**Dijo Urahara extendiendo su mano y recibiendo dinero de Ishida

**Urahara san tu tampoco ganaste, tu dijiste que Ichigo no lo haría Byakuya lo mataría-**Dijo Chad apareciendo de un lugar misterioso y extendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero de Urahara

**Chad san y si en lugar de dinero te doy este hermoso peluche?-**Dijo Urahara sacando el cuerpo de Kon, Chad le regreso el dinero y recibió a Kon

**Chad san-**Dijo Ishida, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, al ver como Chad se restregaba a Kon en la cara, sintiendo su suavidad y Urahara contando el dinero

**Fin**

Hia de nuevo minna san espero les aya gustado y si ya se, primero debería actualizar mi historia al aire, si la de Ichigo invalido, pero tenia esta idea en la cabeza y si no la sacaba no podía escribir otro cap…en fin…este es mi segundo drabble espero que les allá gustado, sean buenos y déjenme un lindo review si?  
ya sea para amenazas de partirme la ma…ok no bueno si quieren si, déjenme saber si les gusto o no debería volver a escribir jejejej

Recuerden seguirnos en Facebook en la pagina de Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden…donde podrán encontrarme administrando jeeje onegai!

Nos leeremos después Yukary chan se despide y les desea un buen dia/tarde/noche, se siente bien que te lo deseen así que se los deseo jejeje ^~^


End file.
